


ICONS: Inspired by 'Every Marine a Wolfbrother'

by amoama



Category: Generation Kill, Iskryne Series - Elizabeth Bear & Sarah Monette
Genre: Every Marine a Wolfbrother, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Icons born out of love for Dira's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/10153">Every Marine a Wolfbrother</a> stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ICONS: Inspired by 'Every Marine a Wolfbrother'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Which in Your Case You Have Not Got](https://archiveofourown.org/works/223466) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Please focus on the affection with which they were made rather than the limited photoshopping abilities, lol. kthxbai. <3

1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |  |   
7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12  
|  |  |  |  |   
13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18  
|  |  |  |  |   
19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23  
|  |  |  | 


End file.
